


Mornings

by electrolyte



Series: I will come running when you call my name [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, cringeworthy material, hold on to your weaves because this shit is greasy as heck, sappy cheesy shit, yes hi im back from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrolyte/pseuds/electrolyte
Summary: In which mornings are Jeno and Jaemin's time to appreciate each other.





	Mornings

Nine thirty in the morning and Jeno is the first to wake up as usual. He tries to shift his position around but he can’t feel his right arm, so he rubs away the sleep in his eyes with his left, squinting slightly at the sunlight seeping through the curtains. A loud, involuntary grunt escapes his lips and the bed sheets ruffle beside him in response, tufts of soft locks tickling his bicep.

He momentarily freezes, hoping he didn’t wake his significant other up. He silently turns his entire body to face the other and cranes his neck so that he’s staring straight at Jaemin’s sleeping figure, eyes locked onto the younger’s closed lids.

Jeno fights the growing smile on his lips but fails, lyrics to a cheesy love song playing in the back of his mind as he admires his boyfriend all snuggled up in his arms. He thinks he will never get used to such a beautiful sight, even after living together for two years.

He stares for God knows how long, ignoring the muffled tune of their probably-half-broken alarm clock.

“Stop staring at me like that.” Jaemin suddenly mumbles jokingly, eyes still screwed shut. “You’re such a creep.”

Jeno chuckles, planting a sloppy kiss on the younger’s head. He watches Jaemin’s thick lashes flutter as he opens his eyes and gives him another peck on the lips when he looks up.

“Good morning to you too, Nana.”

“Ew, morning breath.” Jaemin grimaces playfully, but kisses his boyfriend back anyways.

“Since when has that stopped you?” Jeno teases. The younger simply clicks his tongue in response and gives him another kiss, nibbling on the older’s bottom lip cheekily.

Jeno lets his boyfriend do as he pleases, limbs trapping the younger’s entire body in his warm embrace as they roll around in the white sheets. Jaemin giggles when the back of his head hits the pillows and he looks up at Jeno from between his lashes.

The morning sunlight casting on his features giving him a warm glow, highlighting the brown in his eyes. His blonde hair is a tousled mess atop his head and his eyes still clouded with hints of exhaustion.

“When did you get so handsome huh, Lee Jeno?” 

Jeno rolls his eyes, but his heart is pounding against his chest at the sight beneath him. He doesn’t respond to Jaemin’s playful banter, instead he leans down and litters the younger’s neck with rows and rows of butterfly kisses. He particularly nibbles at the junction between his neck and shoulder, where he knows how ticklish the younger is there.

Within moments, Jaemin is a giggling mess as he tries to pry the older off him but of course Jeno is much stronger than he is. Curse those biceps.

“Jeno, stop it!” Jaemin sputters, but the older doesn’t comply, arms still effortlessly caging him.

Jeno yelps, pulling away when he feels a set of teeth sinking into his left shoulder, and Jaemin uses this as an opportunity to escape. He literally falls out of bed and trips to the other end of the room, childishly sticking his tongue out at his sulking boyfriend.

“Yah, what are you, a leech?” Jaemin complains when he looks in the mirror and sees the array of red marks across his neck and chest. “I can’t cover all of this with concealer you know.”

Familiar arms suddenly snake around his waist, back pressing against his boyfriend’s toned body. Jeno rests his chin on the younger’s shoulder, after pressing yet another kiss on his temple.

“Then don’t cover them,” Jeno suggests as he glances at their reflection, gently swaying their bodies to an inaudible tune. “Let the whole world know who you belong to.”

Jaemin almost snorts at his boyfriend’s cheesiness, but the blush still continue to rise onto his cheeks, avoiding Jeno’s eyes in the mirror. He hears him lightly snicker, already imagining the cocky smirk gracing the older’s lips, but Jaemin smiles in content anyways.

“You’re so gross, Lee Jeno.”

“You love me.”

And he does.

**Author's Note:**

> yes I'm back. yes this is another drabble. yes it's sappy as heck. yes there's a new fic coming soon :^)


End file.
